


Commandeer

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone is free to take a ship to their destination but I give no promise of safety. Those who are still loyal to the first order are free to go. All trooper's information are released, your family, home, your names, it's now yours."</p><p>----</p><p>Snoke orders Hux to rape Kylo as part of Kylo's training. Hux refuses.</p><p>for this <a href="http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3411505#cmt3411505">prompt</a> <strike>in case it's not clear no actual rape happens.</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Commandeer

"No."  
  
Feeling his heart beat against his chest, the pounding was so hard that he can almost feel it on his throat. His brows furrowed as he picked up the sobbing man and guided him back to his feet.  
  
Cursing himself of his stupidity and lapse in judgement. Fear suddenly washed over him. After all Kylo Ren isn't offered just to anyone; naked, chained and helpless.  
  
_"Go on General, I know how much you want to reign him in."_  
  
But Kylo looked even more lost than when he found him bleeding out in the snow. And Hux is had the overwhelming thought of how much Kylo needs him.  
  
No one has ever asked Hux to be strong and good. He was, after all, used to proving himself. To the Order, to their leader, to his father. But here Kylo was, needing him to be strong and good in one look.  
  
On hindsight, it was pretty foolish of Snoke for choosing to only communicate with the two commanders of the Finalizer. It is, however, an advantage to them as he offers his coat to the shivering man. They make their way outside, sealing the chambers.  
  
"Everyone is restless." Kylo tells him. He nods and places a guiding hand to the small of his back. Reveling on how fragile and small he looks without his uniform.  
  
They rush to his room, it has enough controls for him to do what he needs to. With a few override, he manages to block all out all incoming and outgoing signals from the Finalizer. He is the General after all, and the Finalizer is under his command.  
  
Kylo has been rummaging on his closet, lazily throwing pieces of clothing on the bag after picking one to wear for himself. On any other day, Hux would have been irked at the man.  
  
Kylo smiles to him however, strides towards him and gives him and small peck. He guides Kylo to his room, nodding to him, he clumsily grabs his lightsaber before clinging to Hux.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Making their way to the command room side by side, Hux eyes the slight falter on Kylo's steps. He's still too weak from whatever the Supreme Leader, no former leader, did to him.  
  
Turning on his lightsaber he nods to Hux.  
  
"You're now relieved of your duties. This ship no longer belongs to the First Order." His voice booms through the speakers.  
  
Everyone looks uneasy, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Everyone is free to take a ship to their destination but I give no promise of safety. Those who are still loyal to the first order are free to go. All trooper's information are released, your family, home, your names, it's now yours."  
  
Kylo stands tall before him, his tremors albeit constant, is almost invisible. He's prepared for the worsts.  
  
Hux isn't sure if he's going to be pleased or surprised when very few people left the ship. Kylo is still tailing him, eyes wild and ready to strike down anyone. Hux took pity on him and placed a his arm behind his back again.  
  
"We're supposed to be leaving."  
  
"This ship no longer belongs to them."  
  
"They can overwhelm us easily."  
  
"Why must you always underestimate me? Go on, rest. We'll leave if we have to." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what happened. :/ I feel like there's more but I can't be assed to write more. Blame my self control when it comes to Hux and Kylo Prompts
> 
> I may continue, but everything is pretty much blank. Feel free to throw in ideas.


End file.
